


PruCan Wedding

by swabianMapley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swabianMapley/pseuds/swabianMapley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Matthie finally are going to get wedded!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PruCan Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> And just for you to know: I have no idea about weddings... so I wrote the ceremony really short and put more effort into the feelings before and after it :)  
> Enjoy!

„God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.“  
Nervously Matthew walked the room up and down like an caged tiger, wispering this words constantly.  
This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!  
Francis just watched the young canadian while he stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix his hair. But he ended up just messing it even more.  
With an amused sigh he sat the young man on a chair and stood behind him, grabbing a hairbrush.  
„Just calm down, Matthie.“ he said in a quiet and calming voice, combing the younger mans hair and bring it into a good shape.  
There was just half an hour left.

Matthew wore a neat white suit with a red neck tie, his fiancé bought him for the engagement.   
„You look really good. It all will went well.“  
The boy who was always like a son to him nodded.   
„I'm just... nervous. And flustered.“ he mumbled. For how long the two had been a couple? It was at least five or six years.  
„I was, too.“ the frenchman answered and smiled thinking about his own wedding with Arthur. And now he has the chance being the best man for his little Matthew.   
„It'll all work out. I know it. You two are just meant for each other.“  
A faint smile appeared on Matthews lips.   
„I hope so.“ he answered and looked in the mirror. Francis just layed his armes around him from behind.   
„You look so super cute.“ he said cuddeling him. He released the canadian smiling.  
Just 20 minutes left.

„God Gilbert. Just stop that.“  
Ludwig sighend, pushing his brother back to the chair. Who had thought the albino could be that unsettled? He never saw his big brother like that. But he also was happy for him for finding his true love. Gilbert looked up at him and smiled.  
„Sorry Bruder.“ he said with his typical grin on his face.   
„Thanks for being my best man.“ He stood up and hugged his little brother.   
„But I'm awesome so everything will be alright!“ He released him and looked in the mirror again.  
Just 10 minutes left.

„I can do this. I mean: I even could propose to him so this will be a breeze!“ He goes with his hand trough his hair, straighten his black suit and left the room. His brother by his side.  
Just 5 minutes left.

They were all there. Friends and family waiting in the register office.   
Even Alfred showed up. In a suit sitting between his girlfriend and Arthur. Both had an eye on him because he was always against this. His sweet little baby brother and this idiot? In his sight there was no way for them getting married! Gilbert smiled at Elizabeta sitting next to Roderich. The girl helped him out a lot the last time.Especially she was the one kicking him to do it.  
Antonio, holding hands with his boyfriend, winked at him. Next to them sat Feliciano waving his boyfriend who happend to be Gilberts brother.   
„I expect you two getting married soon as well.“ Gilbert whispered to Ludwig. The younger Beilschmidt smiled and shook his head.   
„Not this instant.“ he just said.  
It was just a little room but there were still free seats. They decided to get married just with the closest friends and family around but later throwing a big party.   
Especially because Matthew had a big family. So later on also Kyle, Benny, Gavin and all the others would join them celebrating their big day.  
Just 2 minutes left.

Matthew took a deep breath and linked his arm with Francis'. The they left together going to the register office.  
Just on time Francis opened the door and all in there stood up. Looking at the young canadian guided by his dad to the desk in the front of the room. Matthew sat next to Gilbert in front of it, while Francis sat next to Ludwig in the first row and everybody sat down again. Quickly he wiped away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

The official began to speak as everbody was sitting. Matthew was super nervous.   
„Will you, Matthew Williams, marry the here present Gilbert Beilschmidt? Honour and cherish him, through good and bad times, through health and sickness, til death do you part?“ the young woman asked looking at him.   
„I-I will.“ Matthew ansered a fint smile on his lips.   
„And will you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, marry the here present Matthew Williams? Honour and cherish him, through good and bad times, through health and sickness, til death do you part?“   
„Ja. Of course I will! For now and for ever.“ Gilbert smiled at Matthew.  
„Then I ask you to exchange the rings.“  
Gilbert took Matthews hand, kissed it and stuck the ring on his finger. Matthew smiled but through his nervousness first of all the ring fell on the ground. Insant his face went pure red as Gilbert picked it up und gave it back to him.   
„Stay calm.“ he whispered offering him his hand. Matthew took it an Gilbert could feel how sweaty the other ones hands were. He also shaked a lot as he put that ring on Gilberts finger.  
The woman behind the table smiled.   
„Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom now.“  
Gilbert won't let say to him twice and placed his lips on them of his husband. Everybody in the room, except Alfred, clapped their hands.

Then they quickly done the paperwork and left for the party. Outside firts of all the others huggd them and gave them their greetings. Matthew looked like a schoolgirl in love as he walked with Gilbert to the little neat restaurant nearby.  
The others who weren't at the ceremony were waiting there for the newly wedded couple.  
As they sat down on the tabels Francis who was sitting next to Matthew stood up and cleared his throat. Now everybody stopped chatting and looked at them. Gilbert holding hands with Matthew looked as his old friend.

„First of all I want to thank all of you to come here and celebrate with us this day. It's a very special day not only for Gilbert and Matthew but for all of us. My baby got married to my best friend I couldn't be prouder. Of both of them.“   
He smiled at them and Matthew snuggeld himself up against Gilbert who laid an arm around him.  
„I still remember how I met this cute little kid.“ Francis continued.   
„Just as good as it was yesterday. A quiet shy child with pure love in his eyes and I couldn't resist him. I saw him grow up and look at him now: He's a full grown man, ready to live his life with the person he chose.“   
Matthew smiled at him thankfully.   
„Honestly: In the beginning I haven't known what to do as my best friend came to me and told me he was in love with my baby. Okay. He didn't really 'told' me. More like: You couldn't oversee it after Matthew spent a night at his house.“   
Everyone laughed and Gilbert grined.   
„He was too cute in that night. Snuggeling in my bed because of that thunderstorm.“ he replied and Matthew blushed. Francis laught.   
„Yeah. I remember lots of such nights spending by his side. I'm really thankful he found somebody who could protect him as much as I did when he was younger. I could tell you so much about Matthew. Also about Gilbert but I think the most importet is that they have found each other. I know that they had really bad times and I often had a crying Matthew to care about but it was worth it. In the end I think all that counts is l'amour. And those two have definetly enough of it.“ He grined and went on: „I hope you two continue like you began. You're the sweetes couple I've ever met.“

Everybody clapped and Francis sat down again smiling at the couple next to him. Next one to speak was Ludwig as Gilberts Best man.  
He stood up and quickly looked around the room.   
„It's nice to see you all here. Like Francis said: This is a very special day and I if one of you would have told me about ten years ago that Gilbert will get married I definatly would have send you to psychiatry.“   
A faint smile appeared on the lips of the german and the others laught.   
„I really lived a long time with him. I cured his hangovers, had to clean up after him, wash his laundry and oh god. I saw so many women come and go. But as he knew that guy everything changed. I never saw him be in such a fluster as the time before the proposal exept of now shorty before he got married.“   
Gilbert looked at his brother.   
„I wasn't!“ he potesteted instantly and the others startet to laugh. Antonio and Francis especially because they helped Gilbert with the preperations and saw how nervous he was.   
„Well. What I wanted to say.“ he continued.   
„Matthew really changed Gilbert. To the good of course. Now my brother has found somebody who is supportive of him. He really calmed down and finaly I have more time to do my work. And I know Matthew now for a really long time. We worked toghether and as I heared that he started dating my brother I hoped he knew what he would get when he chose Gilbert. But they just... I don't know how to say it. They look like a perfect couple. Matthew was part of our family long before they got married and now I'm really proud to call him my brother-in-law.“ Ludwig raised his glass.   
„Cheers to our couple.“ Than he sat down and Feliciano took a tissue and wipped away some tears from Ludwigs eyecorners.   
„Cheers!“ Everyone answered.

The day was great. Matthew and Gilbert got a lot of good wishes and stuff. In the late afternoon they had their wedding cake. It was a two-storeyed cake. The lover had the Prussian Eagle on it and the upper, smaller one a mapple leaf. Of course it was Matthews favourite cake: Choclate with cherries. Francis had made the cake specially after their wishes.

After that, in the evening, the real party began. But before that the two had to open the dance with a  wedding waltz. Gilbert had diceded „River flows in you“ for that and slowly danced with Matthew. Matthew let himself get guided by Gilbert and smiled. Never in his life he was happier as on this day. He leaned towards his husband and kissed him. Gilbert stoped dancing, pulling Matthew towards his chest and returned the kiss. Meanwhile everyone else was dancing too. As Alfred saw them stop and kissing he left his girlfriend and went towards them.  
Matthew just stood there his arms around Gilberts neck looking in these wonderful red eyes. Gilbert hat his arms around Matthews waist as Alfred took him and pulled him away. Gilbert was surprised as he turned around and looked into the eyes of Matthews older brother.

„What's the matter?“ he asked nice and calm. The breath of the american guy reeked of alcohol.   
„I can't accept this! Matthew can't go out with someone like you.“ he growled. The prussian smiled at his brother-in-law.   
„It happend. Get over it. Matthew is old enough to decide on his own.“  
He stayed calm and tried not to call the others attnetion towards them. Matthew clinged to Gilberts arm.   
„Please stop that, Alfred.“ he mumbled. Gavin was just about to talk to some of the other guests as he saw that there was something going on next to the dancefloor. He walked over to them and laid his arm around Alfreds shoulder. Of course he knew how upset the american was about the wedding. „Have a ploblem here?“ he asked at looked at Alfred.   
„Listen Mate. If ye want to ruin someone's wedding, ye can go somewhere else but leave Matthie and his love alone.“  
He smiled and the american left going to his girlfriend again.  
„So. How's yer big day, Mapley?“ he asked. Matthew smiled at him.   
„I've never been happier.“ he replied snuggeling at Gilberts side. Gilbert laid an arm around him and kissed his forehead.   
„Same for me.“ he grined.   
„I'm so happy everyone came to celebrate. Exept Alfred I think.“  
Then „Ours“ from Taylor Swift started and Matthew just pulled Gilbert on the dancefloor. He loved this song because somehow it reminded him of their relationship. He also heard it when they had a rough time and it always went better with this song. Gilbert laughed and startet dancing with him silently singing the song to his husband.   
„I really love you, Vögelchen.“ he whispered in the canadians ear after the song was over.   
„I never want to miss a day I can spend with you.“ Matthew smiled and kissed him.   
„Love you too, my Pooh Bear.“

Before Gilbert could complain about this nickname, Francis stepped next to them.   
„May I abduct your husband for a short dance?“ he asked Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and gave his husband a short kiss. Francis dragged the young man to the dancefloor and gave a sign to the DJ.

At first he didn't recognize the song and just dances a slow waltz with Francis. When the lyrics began, he remembered. „I loved her first.“ a wonderful song for them. Matthew smiled at Francis, dancing slowly over the dancfloor. Nothing else counted in this precious moment.

Then Francis tears began to run. He couldn't do anything against it. All those years he raised this beautiful and wonderful man and now he got married. Matthew just stopped dancing, pulling Francis towards himself in a hug.   
„Je t'aime.“ he whispered to the frenchmans ear.   
„And I will always love you.“   
Tears runnig down his face as he clinged to ths man who always stood behind him, raised him and loved him. Francis smiled, went with hand through the younger ones hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead.   
„You're wonderful and I'm happy you found true love.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I think the songs I mentioned in the Story were the starting point of this story.   
> I heard a lot of Taylor Swift and I just had to think about PruCan every time I played "Ours".   
> "I loved her first" is surely about father and dauther but who cares.  
> Matthie is Francis' little boy and I love this song!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that little one shot. :D


End file.
